Toi le chaud, le froid
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Aurore et Paul se revoient par pure hasard. Ils s'obsèrvent, ils se cherchent, ils se perdent dans la profondeurs de leurs regards. Aurore à froid, Paul à chaud. Chacun son mystère, chacun ses illusions, chacun ses pensées...
1. Chapter 1

**Toi...le chaud, le froid.**

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring;** K

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé:** Aurore et Paul se revoient par pure hasard. Ils s'obsèrvent, ils se cherchent, ils se perdent dans la profondeurs de leurs regards. Aurore à froid, Paul à chaud. Chacun son mystère, chacun ses illusions, chacun ses pensées...

Une rencontre, quelques mots échangés, et tout disparaissent dans le souffle du vent...

Fiction en deux chapitres.

C'est froid. Cela a toujours été froid, n'est-ce pas?

Le temps aura beau passé, c'est toujours aussi froid.

Ta voix ne semble pas avoir changer depuis...

Elle est froide, comme à chaque fois que je l'entends.

Rien à changer dans le fond...

Seul. Tu as toujours été seul. Je ne t'ai jamais vu accompagné.

Tu ne voulais pas de moi, ni des autres. Personne ne te comprenait. C'était toi, tout simplement.

Tu avais ce don à énerver mes amis, à te faire des ennemies. Mais tu t'en fichais n'est-ce pas? C'était juste pour lâcher tes sentiments amères sur quelqu'un.

Et aujourd'hui, je te revois, mais toute seule.

Le vent se lève, et nous fouette nos visages. Je te vois fermé tes yeux lors de quelques secondes.

Une critique. Encore une fois. Cela est devenu une habitude. Tes lèvres remuent à peine, pour dire une autre pensée.

C'est froid. Tu le sais que c'est froid, n'est-ce pas? Tes relations, tes mots, ta voix, ton visage...tout en toi reflète la froideur.

C'est froid. Trop froid. Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois, où on s'est vu. Ce n'est pas comme les précédentes rencontre, où je frôlais ce froid que tu détenais.

C'est pire que cela. C'est glacial.

Tu te défoules sur moi. Je me demandes pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

« Encore toi... »

Quelques mots qui résonne dans l'air. C'est trop froid. Je sens mes veines se glacer. C'est déstabilisant. Mon être tout entier frissonne.

Un autre vent se lève, plus fort, plus violent, plus frais. Tes cheveux violets volent au gré de ce vent bestial. Tu fermes de nouveau tes yeux. Je t'observe toujours, je ne bouge pas. Tu as fait de moi une statue de glace.

« As-ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi nulle. »

Une injure. Une phrase. Un silence frigide. Encore une fois tes mots me glacent le sang.

N'as-tu jamais senti la solitude te peser? As-tu vraiment des amis ? Des vrais? Pourquoi es-tu aussi impassible?

Ma mémoire est rempli de questions mystérieuses.

Mais qui es-tu vraiment?

Je n'ai jamais entendu ton rire. Je n'ai jamais vu un vrai sourire éblouir ton visage. Tu ne faisais que des sourires méprisants.

À ce moment même, ton visage reste impassible. Ton regard vide me bouleverse plus que je ne croyais. Tes yeux violets sombres, presque noirs, sont posés sur moi.

C'est froid. Trop froid. Je tremble.

Mon coeur se transforme peu à peu en glaçon. Je n'arrive pas à éviter ton regard. je n'arrive pas à me retourner. Je n'arrive pas à faire un seul pas. C'est trop difficile. Tu m'as congelé sur place en un seul mouvement. Inconsciemment, tu sembles regarder ailleurs lors d'un instant. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais éviter quelque chose. Est-ce le cas?

Cela devient de plus en plus pesant. Comment suis-je arrivé dans cette situation ? Comment ai-je fais pour te croiser de nouveau?

Tu m'as l'air soudainement différent. Tu soupires. Comme la plupart du temps.

« Bah alors, tu es devenu muette? »

Je vois ton fameux sourire sarcastique. Je fronce à peine mes sourcils. A quoi joues tu? Pourquoi fais tu cela?

Le silence revient. Plus brutal, plus gênant.

Le froid est toujours là. Le temps est gris. Il est terne et triste. Il est comparable à toi.

Tu sembles fier, pour une raison que j'ignore. Crois-tu supérieur à moi ?

« Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Cela évitera d'entendre ta horrible voix. »

Glacial. Comment une voix peut être aussi froide? Comment peut elle me donner autant de frissons dans le dos? Comment tes mots arrivent-ils à me toucher à ce point mon coeur refroidi?

Je serre fort mes mains en poings de rage d'être aussi sensible.

« C'est bizarre ton affreux pingouin n'est pas avec toi? Vous faites une bonne paire de mochetés. »

Un frisson rempli de froideur frôle ma peau. Je t'envie. Tu sembles intouchable. Je me sens si faible à coté de toi. Sûrement le suis-je tout simplement?

J'ai froid. Trop froid pour ce début printemps. Je te fixes, comme si cela m'était vitale. Et tu le remarques.

Tu refais ton fameux sourire méprisant. Tu aimes faire mal aux autres, c'est cela? Tu veux me provoquer? Que veux-tu exactement?

J'essaie de trouver mes réponses dans ton regard. J'essaie de comprendre. De te comprendre.

« A part mépriser les gens, tu sais faire autre chose? »

J'ai réussi à dire le fond de ma pensée. Tu as un regard surpris. Tu t'y attendais pas à cette réplique...Je te vois sourire de nouveau. Vas-tu répondre à ma question?

Silence. On se fixe sans ciller une seule seconde. Je me sens si fragile, si frêle, si vulnérable.

Tu avances de quelques pas dans ma direction, je m'aperçois qu'il y avait qu' à peines six ou sept mètres qui nous séparaient. Tu t'arrêtes à la moitié du chemin.

Tu es de nouveau impassible. Tu me regardes. Je me sens déstabilisée. Je baisse les yeux. Je les relève, rien à changer, à part ce sourire insupportable.

J'ai froid. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Est-ce parce que tu t'es approché de moi?

« Mais qui a dit que je sais méprisé les gens? »

Trop de questions qui sont sans réponses. Toi aussi tu en poses, toi aussi tu veux savoir.

Les nuages défilent, les rayons du soleil sont faibles et nous éclairent.

Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Il suffit de répondre. De s'ouvrir à moi, lors d'un instant. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela?

Tout. Tout en toi me fait perdre confiance.

J'ai froid. Combien de fois, l'ai-je constaté? J'ai toujours froid quand tu es là. Mon coeur grelotte en silence. Il se fissure peu à peu.

Tu ne me regardes plus. Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu regardes au dessus de mon épaule. A quoi songes-tu? J'aurai tant voulu lire dans tes pensées lors d'un instant.

« Personne. Cela se voit sur ton visage. »

Tu reposes ton regard sur moi. Tu fronces tes sourcils. Le silence nous accompagnent dans nos débats visuels.

Tu souris. Encore ce maudit sourire railleur.

« Je ne te pensais pas si idiote... »

Je fermes les yeux. Je ne supporte plus cette atmosphère étrange. Mes mains tremblent.

J'ouvre mes yeux doucement, et je sursaute de stupeur. Tu avais avancé encore sans que je n'ai entendu tes pas.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Je suis glaciale. Je m'entoure mes bras sur mon ventre, en espérant avoir un peu de chaleur. Tu es à un mètre de moi. C'est rare de te voir aussi près. Toi qui est toujours aussi loin de moi, lors tes affrontements avec Sacha, lors de tes matchs, lors de tes paroles froides. Tu as toujours été loin de moi, en fait.

Un troisième vent passe. Plus tendre, plus court que les précédents.

« Et moi je ne te pensais pas si...si froid. »

J'ai a peine murmuré. M'as-tu entendu?

Est-ce une conversation qu'on est en train de faire? Je ne sais même pas. Cette discussion ni queue, ni tête semble n'aboutir à rien.

Tu as l'air si loin de mes paroles. Tu es ailleurs, encore une fois. Qu'arrives-tu? Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi distrait, aussi rêveur, aussi loin, aussi...glacial.

Tu soupires. La deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre. Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à me parler, à me critiquer, à me faire mal ? Tu me tortures...Tu le sais ça? Tu me torture atrocement, magnifiquement, froidement. Tu es si mystérieux.

« Tu es pathétique Aurore.»

Je pose mon regard sur toi. Tu le dis cette phrase comme si c'était logique, comme si c'est la fin de cette conversation. C'est peut-être le cas, dans le fond...

C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire mon prénom, ça me fait un effet bizarre.

Pourquoi dis tu cela?

Mon coeur se brise, en plusieurs morceaux de glace.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule... »

Tu me regardes, impassible. As-tu compris le sous-entendu? Je crois que tu es pire que moi. Ma réaction me surprend. Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de reparti.

Je resserre mes bras contre mon ventre malgré ma veste fermée. Je regrette mes mots, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi...

Quelques instants encore, où soudainement la chaleur m'empara de mes lèvres. Tes lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement, délicatement, timidement.

Mais que ce se passe-t-il? Ce petit instant a semblé durer un siècle, une éternité.

Je sens un coup de froid. L'air s'est infiltré en moi. Tu étais déjà parti, sans que je n'ai réalisé que cette douceur était fini.

Tu t'es enfuis déjà loin, alors que tes derniers mots résonnèrent encore dans le vent.

« Je ne sais que méprisé que toi, Aurore...»

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Toi...le chaud, le froid.**

**(Seconde partie)**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating;** K

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé:** Aurore et Paul se revoient par pure hasard. Ils s'obsèrvent, ils se cherchent, ils se perdent dans la profondeurs de leurs regards. Aurore à froid, Paul à chaud. Chacun son mystère, chacun ses illusions, chacun ses pensées...

Une rencontre, quelques mots échangés, et tout disparaissent dans le souffle du vent...

Fiction en deux chapitres.

J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Au point que je pourrai y crever. Depuis la première fois que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, je me sens brûlé. Et je hais cela; me sentir bizarre sans savoir pourquoi.

Je te hais, si simplement. Pour oser me faire sentir ces choses-là. Je te hais toi, et tout tes regards heureux, de tes agaçants rires, de tes stupides amis.

Pourtant... je me sens si dépendant de la chaleur que tu émets de toi.

A chaque fois qu'on se croisait, je te voyais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tu étais peut-être l'incarnation de l'innocence.

Je ne supportais pas t'entendre. Tu disais seulement quelques mots et ta voix était déjà ancrée dans ma mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Cela m'énervait, et cela m'énerve toujours. Pourtant je ne faisais justement que provoquer, pour qu'encore ta voix résonne de nouveau dans ma tête. Parce qu'il le fallait! Peux-tu comprendre cela?

Et voilà que je te revois, toute seule. Pour la première fois, je te vois toute seule. Sans tes amis, sans personne, comme vulnérable.

Juste ton regard qui s'accroche au mien.

Le vent me fouette le visage, je ferme les yeux et savoure cette fraîcheur, pour oublier un instant cette chaleur, qui vient de toi.

Un petit sourire se faufile sur ton visage. Il était si discret. J'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression de brûler sur place.

« Encore toi... »

Silence. Tu ne réagis pas. Je ne te pensais pas si silencieuse, toi qui est une si grande bavarde.

De nouveau un vent plus fort se lève. Tes cheveux bleus s'envolent au gré de ce puissant vent.

Mes mots semblent se dispersés dans le silence étouffant. L'absence de tes mots me torturent plus que je n'aurai cru.

« As-ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi nulle. »

Silence. Encore et toujours. Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Où sont tes amis? Comment fais-tu pour apprécier tant la vie?

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi. Je me pose pleins de questions au fond de moi.

Qui es-tu vraiment Aurore? Est-ce tu caches quelque chose derrière tes rires, derrière tes sourires? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ta vie à l'air si simple, si pure?

Tes yeux me fixent. Il sont magnifiques. Dans tes yeux dansent des lueurs d'espoirs. Cela pétillent, cela me brûlent.

Mon coeur se réchauffe, il crie en silence. Il a mal. La chaleur est plus qu'insupportable.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir tant de réflexion en si peu de temps à cause de toi.

J'essaie de fixer ailleurs, pour éviter de te regarder. Si cela continue comme cela, je crois que je ne pourrai plus détacher mon regard de toi.

Tu m'hypnose malgré moi. Est-ce tu en a conscience?

J'en ai marre de penser à toi. j'en peux vraiment plus de ce silence pesant. Comment ai-je fais pour arrivé dans cette situation ?

Je soupire.

« Bah alors, tu es devenue muette? »

Je fais un grand sourire d'un pur sarcasme. J'appréhende la suite, mais tu ne me réponds toujours pas.

Le silence nous entoure, et semble me percuter violemment, malgré tout.

Sais-tu que ton silence me tue à petit feu?

Il fait gris. Le temps est terne comme ton silence.

Je me sens mal-à-l'aise soudainement. Je dissimule mon malaise derrière un air fier. Quelquefois je me sens stupide de me croire supérieur à toi.

« Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Cela évitera d'entendre ta horrible voix. »

Je vois tes mains se serrer en poing. Ai-je touché un point sensible?

Je t'admire vraiment. N'as-tu rien à dire?

J'ai vraiment envie de te voir en nerfs, en colère. Je veux que tu souffres, parce que je hais plus que tout. Et pourtant, j'aime être là. J'aime ta présence malgré ce que je peux pensé de toi. Tu m'impressionnes mais jamais je ne l'avouerai.

« C'est bizarre ton affreux pingouin n'est pas avec toi? Vous faites une bonne paire de mochetés. »

Comment le simple fait que tu sois là me rends une chaleur piquante, que tu me rends presque vulnérable. Tu me fixes. Je te fixes. Tu cherche à me cerner dans un seul regard. Vraiment pathétique.

« A part mépriser les gens, tu sais faire autre chose? »

Tu as parlé. Tes mots m'ont étonné. Tu es une fille surprenante; et j'ai presque honte de le penser.

J'ai enfin entendu ta voix. Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais plus entendu.

Je souris. Parce qu'enfin tu as parlé. Parce que je sens ta frustration, ton hésitation.

Tes mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Le silence est revenu aussi vite que la lumière. Mon coeur a eu un coup de chaud. Je ne m'y attendais pas à cela. Est-ce de la provocation ? Je souris toujours, face au malaise qui te tombe dessus.

Je m'avance vers toi comme un aimant. J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements.

« Mais qui a dit que je sais méprisé les gens? »

Plusieurs questions remplissent ma tête. Je vais finir par avoir un mal de crâne.

Le temps se change, les nuages bougent beaucoup dans le ciel.

Je me sens fatigué. J'ai encore plus chaud qu'à l'instant. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai constaté cette chaleur qui m'entoure. J'ai une sensation de brûlure dans mes veines, dans mes poumons, dans mon corps tout entier. Est-ce toi qui me fait cela? Cela me perturbe. Je n'ose plus te regarder de nouveau.

Crois-tu que je n'ai que de la haine au fond de moi ? Tu ne me connais pas.

« Personne. Cela se voit sur ton visage. »

A ta réponse, je repose enfin mon regard sur toi. Penses-tu vraiment cela? Je me sens oppressé. je me sens perdu. Pourquoi il a fallut que tu réponde à ma maudite question ? Il fallait juste contenter du silence...

Je souris. D'un sourire ironique, qui me donne presque envie de vomir.

« Je ne te pensais pas si idiote... »

Je te vois fermer les yeux. Tu me sembles si fragile, pourtant si...oui si forte.

Je m'avance lentement vers toi.

Tu ouvres tes yeux. Tu sursautes légèrement. Je t'ai surpris. J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place tellement la chaleur est épouvantable.

Je remarque que plus j'avance vers toi, plus je brûle. Mon coeur prends feu. Mes yeux semblent être trop secs. Ma peau paraît sèche, mes lèvres aussi.

Je te vois entourer tes bras sur ton ventre. As-tu froid? Quelle ironie. J'ai trop chaud, et toi, tu as trop froid. Le contraste est parfait.

Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je te vois d'aussi près. Tes yeux, tes joues, tes cheveux, la lueur qui brille dans ton regard; j'aperçois tous les détails.

Un vent plus léger passe encore. Plus tendre, plus chaud que les précédents. Un vent qui te ressemble...

« Et moi je ne te pensais pas si...si froid. »

Tu avais a peine murmurer, mais j'avais parfaitement entendu. Tes mots m'ont stupéfiés. Froid. Tu me trouves froid. Je le savais. Pourtant te l'entendre dire de ta propre bouche me fait bizarre. Je songe une nouvelle fois depuis que je t'ai parlé.

Je pense à tes mots, à ton comportement. Est-ce moi qui te donnes froid? Tu es un mystère, une grande énigme.

« Tu es pathétique Aurore.»

Je regrette presque d'avoir prononcer cette phrase. C'est la première fois que je dis ton prénom. C'est assez étrange...

Tu me fixes. Tu cherches sans doute encore des réponses à tes questions secrètes.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule... »

Je te regarde. J'essaie d'être le plus impassible possible. je ne veux pas que tu vois la douleur que provoque tes mots. J'ai compris le sous-entendu. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je crois que c'est la seule vérité que tu as réussi à dire dans ta misérable vie. Je suis réellement pathétique, et comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas le seul...

Je te regarde plus intensément, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je t'observe sous un regard nouveau. Finalement, tu n'es pas celle que je croyais. Tu resserres plus fort tes bras contre ton ventre.

Je te fixe toujours. Encore, et je n'arrive plus à poser mon regard ailleurs. je m'avance encore un peu...

Soudainement la froideur m'est revenu. La chaleur s'est peu à peu atténuer. Mes lèvres sur les tiennes, j'ai osé franchir les barrières.

Je te hais tellement Aurore. Je te déteste. Je t'aborre.

Tes lèves sont si douces. Je te hais parce que j'ai cédé. Tu as réussi à me faire sentir faible. Tu as réussi à me faire tomber à terre.

Je te vois savouré ce moment de rare tendresse. Pour la première fois j'ai eu peur que ton regard pourrait transpercé le mien. Je suis parti. J'ai fui. J'ai honte de faire cela, mais c'est dans ma nature ,je crois.

J'ai fui comme un lâche...

Et comme à chaque fois, la dissimulation me contrôle.

J'espère que tu comprendra mon geste, que tu comprendra le sens caché de mes mots...

« Je ne sais que méprisé que toi, Aurore...»


End file.
